five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Wizkid's 3
Five Nights at Wizkid's 3 You are a night guard, watching over Wizkid's Frightmares from 12 AM to 6 AM. Obviously, many valuable things are in that building, so they'll need someone to watch over it. Pretty easy, as there are no animatronics in the building. Until they make a breakthrough. They found not only one, but two. = Please don't edit this article unless it's a grammatical mistake or another error without my permission. = The Animatronics/Hauntings Wreckage Wizkid: Wizkid from the 1985, 1987, 1991, 1998 and 2003 locations. Despite that he's not the oldest one, he is still very special, as he is the Wizkid most people remember. To stop him if he gets in the office, pull the fog lever until you hear him leave. He is a tattered, cracked, broken, burnt and green version of Wizkid. He is missing his left leg and his right eye. He also has holes, open patches and dents throughout his whole body. He was found in a warehouse 52 miles away from one of the 2004 locations. Withered Dig: Dig from the first ever location. After it closed, his whereabouts were unknown. However, he was found decomposing in a junkyard about 91 miles from the first location. He's old, with thin-vein like bumps all over his suit. He has a bunch of gaps and holes throughout his body, and is missing the suit on his feet, forearm and on part of his head. Wreckage Carl: Carl from the 1985 & 1986 locations. He is heavily damaged, with many missing pieces and dents throughout his whole body. After the 1986 location he was in went under refurbishment, he was stored away and his whereabouts were unknown until 2023, '''where he was found in a junkyard, and sold to private collector, and then finally sold to Wizkid's Frightmare. Haunter Bella: A withered, burnt version of Bella. It's just a hallucination, but we are unsure which model it is. Haunter Rodney: A withered, burnt version of Rodney. It's just a hallucination, and is obviously from the 1985, 1987, 1991 and 1998 locations. Haunter Barrows: A withered, burnt version of Barrows, from the 1985, 1987 and one of the 1992 locations. Haunter Donny: A withered, burnt version of Donny, from the 1963, 1965, 1968, 1971, 1976, 1982, 1985 and 1990 locations. 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010100 01101111 01100100 00111010 01000110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 00110001 00111001 00110110 00110001 00101100 00100000 00110001 00111001 00110110 00110100 00101100 00100000 00110001 00111001 00110110 00110111 00101100 00100000 00110001 00111001 00110111 00110010 00101100 00100000 00110001 00111001 00110111 00110111 00101100 00100000 00110001 00111001 00111000 00110010 00101100 00100000 00110001 00111001 00111000 00110110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 00110001 00111001 00111000 00110111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01100011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101110 Story: It's 2041. '''Wizkid's Frightmare, '''an attraction in a theme park is soon opening to the public as an extra in the park. With high levels of attendance expected, they are searching far and wide for things to display. They found many things; drawings, fans, chairs, party hats, plates, menus, masks, suits and everything you could think of besides an animatronic. But then a breakthrough comes in. They found two. Relive the horror of Wizkid's Burgers and Pizzas, their lifespan running from '''1961 - 2019, '''where you will learn and be terrified by the experience. With so much mystery surrounding the place, and many of their locations having poor documentation and how well they covered up some crimes, it seems like the place has an endless amount of secrets to be discovered; with some likely to fall through the cracks of time. You will fear what children had fun with. Opening 7/23/41. The Cameras: '''CAM 01: Entry. '''A room with a carpet and 2 glass doors side-by-side. Moonlight shines through the doors, and a counter can be seen. The room has a white-and-blue checkered floor. A mini-stage can be seen in the corner, which holds some janitorial supplies. '''CAM 02: Transitional Hall. '''A green, rotten, decrepit hall with a little lightbulb lighting up some of it, and a light in the distance. Presents can be seen, and the floor is checkered white-and-black. '''Haunter Donny can be found standing here. CAM 03: Rodney's Hall. '''A hall with a mini-stage, which is Rodney's Workbench. '''Haunted Rodney can randomly be found here. '''Several other decorations can be seen here. '''CAM 04: The Stage. '''A large room with many party tables and a line which is roped off from the area. A stage can be seen. '''This is the starting pointing of Wreckage Wizkid & Withered Dig. '''Presents can be seen in a corner. '''CAM 05: The Passage. '''A cramped hall with several posters and many drawings. '''Haunted Bella can randomly be seen on one of the posters. CAM 06: The Backstage Hall. '''A hall that looks near identical to the '''Backstage from FNaW 1, '''just much older and in ruins. '''Haunter Barrows can randomly be found standing on the table. CAM 07: Jungle Room Hall. 'A hall designed after a broken version of '''Rodney's Jungle from FNaW 2. Wreckage Carl can be found here. ' 'CAM 08: Terror Hall. '''A pitch black hall with seemingly nothing in it, which changes on '''Night 4. ' This room has the eighth animatronic. 'CAM 09: Office Hall Entry. '''The small area just before the office. Has a bunch of posters and drawings like in '''The Passage. ' 'CAM 10: Office Hall Corner. ' The area where the office can't see. A couple of drawings can be found here. '''CAM 11: Exit. '''A small little area that has the exit. Vent Cams: '''VENT CAM 01: '''Located in the '''Entry. Entry Vent. VENT CAM 02: '''Located in the '''Stage. Entry Vent. VENT CAM 03: '''Located in the '''Passage. VENT CAM 04: '''Located in the '''Backstage Hall. Entry Vent. VENT CAM 05: '''Located in the '''Jungle Room Hall. VENT CAM 06: '''Located in the '''Office Hall Entry. VENT CAM 07: '''Located just beside the Office. '''Exit Vent. *All vent cam that say "Entry Vent" are vents where the animatronics can enter. VENT CAM 02 and VENT CAM 04 is one where the animatronics could get out, while the animatronics can only enter VENT CAM 01 and only can exit VENT CAM 07 into the office.* Office Entries: The office has two entries: The Door, and The Vent. Wreckage Wizkid, Withered Dig, Haunter Donny and Animatronic 8, while the Vent entry is used only by Wreckage Carl. The Mechanics: There are three ways to defend yourself; the main way being the Fog Lever. If Withered Dig or Wreckage Wizkid got in your room, if you pull the lever on the far right quick enough (wait too long and it'll take too long) it will prevent them from seeing you. Listen until you hear one of them leave. While using it, you cannot use your monitor, leaving you open from attack from Wreckage Carl and Animatronic 8. To defend yourself from Wreckage Carl, he will be using the vents. You can use a "spray" feature which lets you spray water. If you find Carl, spray him with water and it should short-circuit him, causing him to stop moving for sometime. However, use it too much (it does have a small recharge, but you can still use it too much) and he'll leave the vents, leaving you open for an attack from him. Spraying him with water does not push him back, it only freezes him for a little while. To defend yourself from Animatronic 8, you must keep an eye on him. If you catch him at the door, pull the monitor from the side (far left) and he'll enter the room, and the lights will flicker. Eventually he'll leave the room, so then you can put down your monitor. Keeping up the monitor for too long causes it to overheat. As such, it will not work, and will not be able to be used until it cooldowns. The three main Haunter animatronics: Bella, Barrows and Rodney, if seen will forcefully put the monitor down if not done by the player already, and will jumpscare the player, causing them to black out for a little while. With Donny, you have to keep an eye on him. Failing to check on him often will result in him reaching the office, and he will jumpscare you, blacking you out longer than the other Haunter animatronics. Phone Calls: Night 1: "Hey there man! Glad you came for another night. We got a bunch of new stuff; a bunch of more drawings, some masks, posters, and other stuff. We'll certainly be ready by opening day; all we want is an animatronic. ''Just one! ''But we can't find a single one! We've received some tip-offs however; we think we'll eventually find one, perhaps not by opening day though. Doesn't really matter, we've done a bunch of cool theming and stuff, and even without an animatronic, guests will be amazed. Alright, so we added a couple of new features to your monitor; always on the far left. You can now finally view the vents! Isn't that a relief? It's kinda scary, not being able to see the vents. Also, on your far right, we added a fog lever. We thought you might wanna use it when the guests pass by your huge window, so you could pop out and say "boo". Heh. Well, anyways that's all for tonight. See you soon!" Night 2: "Hey, welcome back! Oh man, I am so excited to tell you this; ''we found not just one, but two. Two animatronics. ''We can't believe it. We freaked out. We were so excited. Uh, if they happen to get in your office, pull the fog lever. They could be threatening, as many night guards have told us. Anyways, good night. See you soon!" Night 3: "Hey man! So, we found a new thing; more drawings and a couple of posters; and a cool little animatronic! Uh, we're not sure if it's harmful or not. It's pretty small, so it can get in the vents. In case you feel like you're in danger, you can spray it with the water. We used it in case it got kinda dry in the building. But don't use it too much. Even though it has a small cooldown feature, you can still use it too much and could waste all the water. Alright, gotta go, bye!" Night 4: "Hey man! You're not gonna believe this; but we found ''another animatronic. ''Tod. But... He's an absolute wreck. So many holes and patches all over him. He's missing a lot of his head, and his endoskeleton can be seen everywhere. Uh, he'll be in '''CAM 08, '''which is uh... Terror Hall? Terror Hall. Alright, look, this one seems a bit quirky. If he gets to your doorway, pull the monitor from the left wall, and keep it there until you see he left the room. Uh, something with a few of the old animatronics needing to analyze a face for them to think it was a human. It's why there are so many drawings in the first location of kids playing peek-a-boo with the animatronics, because they were dumbfounded when the children did that. Uh, look, we're out exploring right now. I'll call you back tomorrow night, alright? Bye." Night 5: "Hey. Glad you came back. Uh, look, we can't talk too long this time. We've found the first location. We found where it stood. We thought it was destroyed, but, as it turns out we were wrong. Look, I'll call you- The audio cuts to static. Then the call stops. Nightly Mini-Games Night 1: The first mini-game (unlocked after completing the first night) is of Wizkid in the 1987 (first game's) location. When you reach the office, the mini-game ends. ''If ''you try to exit through the door repeatedly, you will be charged at by Tod. Night 2: You wander around the first location many years after it closed as Withered Dig. Eventually Dig deactivates, ending the mini-game. ''If ''you reach the entrance/exit room, the mini-game ends. Night 3: You wander around the 1985 location as a day guard. If you walk onto the Show Stage, the mini-game ends. ''If ''you exit the building instead, you'll unlock an alternate mini-game for Night 4. Night 4 First Mini-Game: You drive around the city streets as an unknown man. If you reach a blue building (all of the buildings are red) the mini-game ends. If you go south long enough, you'll reach a much nicer area, and eventually reach the first location. Night 4 Second Mini-Game: You walk around the 1987 location as a heavily withered version of Tod. Eventually a group of 8 people come in, ending the mini-game. Night 5: You walk around the first location as a person. There are 3 other people with you. Eventually an extremely charred, withered version of Sam will charge at you, ending the mini-game. Night 6: You walk around the first location as the withered version of Sam. Eventually your servos break down, ending the mini-game. Night 7 8/20 Mode: You walk around a house as a nightmarish version of Wizkid. If you walk around, eventually you'll find a young boy. Then the mini-game ends. Extras: Animatronics: A full model view of all the animatronics. Jumpscares: All of the jumpscares. Mini-Games: The mini-games. Cheats: No Threats All Haunters Barrows Mode Nightmare Mode (Beating 8/20 Mode with Nightmare Mode active unlocks another star on the menu). Secrets: Terror Wizkid: Terror Wizkid randomly appears in Terror Hall on nights 1 through 3 very rarely. Staring at him too long glitches the game screen before crashing. Unpainted Wizkid: Unpainted Wizkid appears randomly, taking the place of Haunter Donny. Location One: Extremely rarely, the office changes colors and looks much nicer, albeit somewhat old. The walls change from a beige, withered wall to nice, blue planks and the window has much cleaner wooden edges. CAM 12: Very rarely, a twelfth camera appears on the map. Changing to that camera causes garbled noises to be heard before the game resets to the title screen. Golden Wizkid: In the Office Hall Corner, very rarely Golden Wizkid can be found, slumped in the corner. Looking at him too long resets to the warning screen. Whittle: Whittle can appear in the Backstage Hall very rarely, standing up and staring into the camera. Staring at him too long crashes the game. Category:Five Nights at Wizkid's Category:Invader Tom/Watro's Stuff